


Scars of the Heart

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Embrace, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Physical Contact, Scar, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Toshinori finally has some time to think after helping Grizel recover; now he is realizing how much he actually questions the changes in their lives.





	Scars of the Heart

Toshinori fingers barely grazed his scar as he watched in the mirror. He did not realize he was lost in thought, with the door open, for so long. He had been staying with Grizel while she recovered; thankfully they finally cleared the air about what happened a year ago and after a tearful conversation they decided to give being together another try. It was only a bit over month that she had been recovering, or at least that is how long Toshinori would have sworn it was. He was losing track of time but now that she was walking about, not requiring as much as attention, and letting him have some time to himself thoughts were beginning to go through his mind till she put her hand on his belt. “Excuse me, sweetie,” Grizel said as she moved through the small bathroom. She picked up a towel and headed out, “Thanks.”

Toshinori looked at her for a moment before looking back at his reflection. His hand touched where she did on his belt. He came out into the bedroom. Grizel was wiping her face as she sat on the end of the bed. “Do you miss the old me?” Toshinori asked as he looked at his hand. 

“Huh?” slipped out of Grizel. She looked up at the tall blonde, whom seemed to be stuck pondering in the bathroom door. “What do you mean?” Grizel asked for clarification. 

Toshinori shuffled his feet, as though he did not expect her to actually respond. “Even when I wasn’t All Might before.. this happened,” Toshinori stumbled out his mouth as he motioned to his scar. “I was ..stronger..bigger than now. Are you upset that I don’t look like that anymore?” he finally managed to piece together the question as he looked up at Grizel. 

Grizel stopped. She sat still for a minute. The longer it took her to make a motion the more Toshinori tried to hold his breath. Finally Grizel sighed before she rubbed her head. “Well…Honestly not really,” Grizel began. Toshinori’s head snapped up like he did not believe what his ears just heard. Her face was confusing at first glance; her eyes looked worried but relieved as she had a soft smile. “Toshinori it isn’t your muscles that I miss. It is way you were back than. Even when you weren’t All Might you were still confident and comfortable in your body. Now you’re about as comfortable as a guy in wet socks with shoes three sizes too small,” Grizel tried explaining. 

Toshinori rubbed his chin, “I don’t understand.” 

Grizel chuckled at his cute reaction. She turned fully toward him. “You hunch over, grumble, and almost have a disapproving scowl fully developed now,” Grizel began. “It took you over a month to change your clothes in same room as me, even with your back turned. You haven’t even told me how you prefer to sleep or let me help with any of the grocery shopping,” Grizel pointed out as she stood up. Toshinori was about to open his mouth about her needing to rest and heal properly when she waved her hand. “I know you are taking care of me for now but I still want you to feel like more than just a guest here. Especially since we decided to be more than ‘guests’ again,” Grizel added with a smile as she put her hand over her heart. Toshinori felt a cheek getting warm at the notion, he looked at the floor, and than something caused his weight to shift. His lips rolled. “But to answer the question you really wanted to ask; I miss the way you treated me when you had muscles, not the muscles themselves,” Grizel clarified. Toshinori looks up caused Grizel to turn away. “You were confident you would grab me from behind, pick me up, and hug me. You would tackle me, wrap me in your arms, collapse on me as tease, put your hand on my hips or shoulders for whatever reason, pull me close, touch my face, or whisper in my ear. I don’t miss your muscles. I miss the way you touched me when had them and how you made me feel good about touching you back when I found my strength too,” Grizel answered as she held her arms. 

Toshinori felt his heart quicken at her explanation but part of him enjoyed recalling it all. He looked up at the woman standing only a few feet away from him now. “Are you scared to touch me now?” Toshinori asked. 

“A little. Partly because I’m still learning how much of my weight your body can deal with and you don’t respond when I try to touch you. I don’t know if my touch causes you pain now,” Grizel said as she walked up to Toshinori. Her fingers traced over his elbows. “Do you still want my touch?” Grizel asked. Toshinori nodded instead of verbalizing his answer. “All right. Did I do something to cause you pain?” Grizel continued her line of questions. Toshinori shook his head. Grizel chuckled as she flicked his forehead, “You’re still a terrible lair.” Toshinori stood up straight. She had not done that to him in a long time. “What caused you to wonder if I missed the old you?” Grizel asked. 

His head bounced around a lot. He forgot how much she saw through his efforts. Part of him still did not want to say it. He wanted to move and avoid this conflict. He looked at her. His face erupted in red and he grabbed his hair. “You don’t say you love me as much you used to,” Toshinori finally muttered from behind his hair. 

“Toshi we just decided to be more than co-workers..” Grizel countered softly. 

“I know! But even back than before we decided to actually do ‘couple things’ you used to say you loved me,” Toshinori ranted as he released his hair. ‘It helped me a lot before we did go out on dates or trips together,’ Toshinori thought to himself. “You used to support me other ways too… I never wanted to just be co-workers,” Toshinori muttered under his breath. 

“I’m sorry Toshi. I just can’t jump back into the habits we had over two years ago, especially since more than a little has changed for both of us,” Grizel said as she touched her bandages for a moment. She knew her scars were different from his but right now it was all too fresh for her. “I know things are rough right now but I would still like to try. Are you all right with the concept that I still want to be with you? That I still want to touch you?” Grizel asked while she brushed his belt buckle with her hand. “And be touched by you?” Grizel asked as she closed eyes. 

His eyes opened wider. He realized he had only been touching her when he was All Might or when doing the medical requirements. He has not touched her casually in this form much if at all. He smacked his forehead. ‘I’m asking for something that I’m not giving!’ Toshinori thought to himself. He brushed the hair around her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. He put his other hand on her to draw her even closer. 

Grizel opened her eyes, “I’m still figuring things out.. But I want it to include how to show you how much you mean to me and figure out what makes you comfortable, Sunshine.” 

Toshinori pulled her onto him. His arms wrapped around her in an instant destroying any distance that separated them. His hand pressed her against his chest. His other hand used the entire arm to muster whatever it could to press her into him as he wrapped his shoulders down around her. After a moment her arms went around him. Her face rubbed against his chest as she found a comfortable position. Her hands rubbed and lightly pressed small massaging circles on his back. The couple enjoyed the short time quietly together. 

“This feels good,” Toshinori finally broke the silence. 

“Yeah,” Grizel started. “I talked a little much but at least you did the entire thing shirtless. So it sort of balanced out,” Grizel pointed out. 

He immediately changed into All Might causing her to laugh as he still held her close. She could not see the bright red streaks on his cheeks or the smile her laughter caused. Toshinori realized his immediate impulse was in fact to pick her up, toss her on the bed and wrestle as she had mentioned. He also notices that her arms are still wrapped around him though below his scar tissue. He released his hero form. Her arms stayed wrapped around him in roughly the same spot just now able to reach each other behind him. “Grizel,” Toshinori began. She looked up to meet his gaze. He smirked to ease her concerned looked. His hands came off her for a moment. He guided her elbows up till they were at her more intense gripping level, even with her shoulders, right about his ribcage, and just above his scar. She did not flinch when he moved her arm over the scar but was only looking more confused. “The back rub, the soft hug, and gentle little strokes you make while you cuddle against me are all wonderful; but if you ever want to hold me tighter please do,” Toshinori affirmed. Before he could finish his thought Grizel pressed her head onto his chest and pulled him tighter. He could feel her entire body press against his. A softer smile came across his face. He slipped one arm under her hair to wrap around her shoulders while the other rubbed up and down her spine. Till finally his hand came back up to her hair line and teased the hairs on the back of her neck. She made a noise as she pressed into his chest more. He snickered as he went back to hugging her. ‘Some things never change,’ he happily thought to himself. 

‘I’ll do what I can till you are able to smile again,’ Grizel thought to herself as a tear was moved away by her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics I'm not sure where it came from but I felt it was conversation these two had to have after everything that happened to them. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
